Steveciento
by Megumi.Neko
Summary: Que he de decir de esta historia, solo una parodia del cuento la cenicienta muy basado en el cuento versión Disney pero modernizado :3 , STONY CRACK fic. si odian a Sharon les gustara. ONE SHOT
No poseo las obras de Marvel y no gano dinero con esto.

Esto fue un momento de locura entre las 3M cuando vimos un lindo fanart con esta temática, XD y este fic es para Moka y Mizu con todo mi amorth, espero lo disfruten aquí va.

No esperen mucho fue solo el desocupe de verdad fic advertidos todos. CRACK fic. STONY

 **Seteveciento**

Había una vez en una tierra muy lejana, una gran ciudad, pacifica, próspera y rica en romance y tradición.

Allí, a las afueras de esta, en una mansión vivía una viuda de nombre Sarah Rogers con su pequeño retoño Steve, un chico algo delgado, pequeño y enfermizo, pero de enorme corazón y brillantes ojos azules. El esposo y padre, había muerto en la guerra, dejando atrás su hogar. La pensión de veteranos, más la herencia de Sarah quien venía de una familia educada y acomodada de la alta sociedad les impidieron pasar penurias.

Aunque era una amable y devota madre, y daba a su hijo todos los lujos, comodidades y educación, Sarah no podía dejar de pensar que a Steve le hacía falta el ejemplo masculino que solo un padre podía dar. Así que se casó nuevamente, eligiendo como segundo esposo a Johann Schmidt un ex militar alemán que tenía dos hijas de la misma edad del delgado rubio, sus nombres eran Amora y Sharon.

Sin embargo, Sarah enfermó poco después del matrimonio, una pulmonía se la llevó, aun convencida de que había dejado a su hijo en las mejores manos. Pero luego del funeral, las verdaderas intenciones del padrastro salieron a la luz, frio, cruel y amargamente celoso de la herencia y lo mucho que querían las personas a Steve. Estaba resuelto a contemplar únicamente los intereses de sus dos venenosas hijas.

Y fue así como con el correr del tiempo la mansión empezó a caer en mal estado, dado que la fortuna familiar fue dilapidada en las vanidosas y egoístas hermanastras, mientras Steve, o Steveciento como solían llamarlo, era maltratado, humillado y finalmente forzado a convertirse en sirviente de su propia casa.

Pero aun, a pesar de todo, Steveciento era amable y gentil. Pues cada amanecer hallaba nuevas esperanzas de que un día sus sueños de felicidad se harían realidad.

Un petirrojo y un gorrión entraron por la ventana del desván, se posaron cada uno en una esquina de la cama y con todos sus pulmones el gorrión empezó a cantar. Suavemente una mano lo empujó haciéndole caer en su emplumado trasero. El petirrojo se empezó a burlar de su amigo.

-Jajajajaja, lo siento Clint pero Sam tiene razón eso te mereces por arruinar los bellos sueños de la gente…- El rubio se sentó en la cama desperezándose de a pocos- buenos días Scott…- murmuró al ratoncito que se había subido a su improvisada mesa de noche. Varios otros pajaritos y ratones lo ayudaron a ordenar su habitación, luego se preparó para el día y aun ensoñado bajó los escalones hasta el segundo piso.

-Ven acá Rumlow…- ordenó al esponjado gato negro que llevaba una graciosa cruz blanca sobre su frente, el felino maulló descontento de tener que madrugar- recuerda que no es mi idea el alimentarte primero…

Alcanzó la cocina rápidamente- Bucky despierta…- llamó al canino que dormitaba en el suelo, lo había rescatado hace algunos meses, y tenia una prótesis en de sus patas delanteras, aun así era un buen perro dormilón que se había convertido en su mejor amigo. El can se negaba a despertar, mordisqueando el tapete en sueños. -Bucky…- llamó de nuevo más fuerte logrando despertar al animal que lo miro con algo parecido a una sonrisa- soñando de nuevo, atrapaste a Rumlow esta vez?...- el perro asintió- pues muy mal…- regañó, desde las escaleras el gato se burló gustoso- Que pasa si se enteran arriba?, conoces las ordenes- preparó tres bandejas con tazas, platos y cubiertos- así que si no quieres perder tu cama y comida debes olvidar esos sueños, sabes cómo? Aprende a querer a los gatos…-El rubio logró una mirada de asco en el perro, el felino empezó a pasearse frente a él tentándolo a atacar- Rumlow también tiene cosas buenas a su favor…el…- se tocó la barbilla pensativo sin encontrar ninguna buena cualidad- bueno alguna gracia debe tener el pobre…

Ante esto el perro se burló de la ofendida mirada del minino, este se acostó frente a él y seguidamente le dio un arañazo haciéndole enojar y ladrar.

-Bucky…- con cansancio Steve tomó a su amigo del collar- ves ahora tendré que castigarte de nuevo…- lo llevó al patio y cerró la puerta tras él- sé que no es fácil, pero debemos aprender a llevarnos bien todos…- y de mala manera puso un plato de crema frente al gato- y eso lo incluye a usted su majestad…

Steveciento se calzó sus botas de caucho y salió con una bolsa llena de maíz- Todos a desayunar…- las gallinas y patos corrieron a picotear y tras ellas los ratoncitos y los pájaros amigos del mucamo. Miró con desolación hacia el garaje, donde su viejo volkswagen averiado sin remedio contrastaba con los flamantes deportivos de sus hermanastras, en colores fucsia fuerte y verde. Después de un hondo suspiro volvió a preparar el desayuno para su "familia".

El intercomunicador de la cocina empezó a pitar con desespero.

-Stevenciento…- gruñían a destiempo las tres voces que ordenaban por su comida matutina.

Con gran practica tomo una bandeja en cada mano y la otra la balanceo en su cabeza, subió las escaleras entrando a la primera habitación.

-Buenos días Amora dormiste bien?...- como siempre tratando de poner su sonrisa amable.

-Como si te importara…- la chica recibió la bandeja y señaló a un cesto de ropa- llévate eso, la quiero toda planchada en una hora, una hora me oyes?...

-Si Amora…- el chico tomó sin dificultad la ropa encaminándose a la siguiente habitación.

-Buenos días Sharon…- la rubia tomó de mala manera el desayuno mirándole malhumorada.

-Ya era hora...no te olvides de llevar eso a la tintorería… y más te vale que este hoy mismo…- el rubio cargó la bolsa de ropa en su hombro libre- y que tengan cuidado, son mis camisas delicadas si las dañan allí, saldrá de tu paga…- Steve sonrió suavemente cerrando la puerta.

-Como si me pagaran alguna vez…- se recompuso entrando a la siguiente habitación.

-Buenos días padrastro…- entregó el desayuno.

-Ya era hora chiquillo lento…- gruñó mientras le señalaba un montón de botas- lustra esas quiero poder ver mi reflejo en ellas…

Como pudo recogió el montón y trató de bajar las escaleras, cuando un horrible grito provino de la habitación de Sharon.

-Padre oh padre….- la chica salió gritando de la habitación topándose con el pequeño chico- tú fuiste, lo hiciste a propósito, padre…- gimió de nuevo corriendo a la habitación contigua.

-Que le has hecho ahora?...- Amora paso junto a él adentrándose en el mismo lugar.

-Él puso un enorme y feo ratón bajo mi taza…- se escuchó desde el pasillo, el rubio miro a Rumlow que estaba agazapado en el suelo.

-Suéltalo…- ordenó, pero el felino se negó, el chico lo levanto de la piel del cuello liberando al pobre Scott que raudo y veloz se escondió en un agujero en la pared.

-Stevenciento…- llamó Johann enfadado, haciendo acudir al chico de inmediato, antes de entrar sus hermanastras salieron.

-Alguien está en problemas…- canturrearon ambas con sus chillonas vocecitas.

-Cierra la puerta chiquillo…- el militar acariciaba al gato que se había subido a su regazo-así que te queda tiempo para jugar bromas a mis hijas…

-Pero yo no…-trató.

-Silencio- escupió con furia- vamos a aprovechar ese tiempo, barre la alfombra grande del salón principal, limpia todas las ventanas de arriba abajo, lava las cortinas, refriega la terraza, aspira el salón de música, deshollina la chimenea, has la lavandería y dale a Rumlow y Bucky un baño…

El menudo chico asintió corriendo a comenzar con su interminable tarea, suspirando con fuerza, su vida era un completo desastre.

Lejos de allí en la sede principal de S.H.I.E.L.D. Un alto hombre en una gabardina de cuero caminaba como león enjaulado por su oficina.

-Stark ha eludido sus responsabilidades por tiempo suficiente, es hora que se haga cargo de lo que le corresponde…- mas allá el agente Coulson lo miraba confundido.

-Pero jefe, usted sabe, en el testamento de Howard dice con claridad que Anthony debe casarse para poder ser el director, mientras tanto el título de suplente sigue siendo suyo…- el hombre frente a él se sentó en el sofá metiendo la cabeza entre sus manos abatido.

-Lo sé, pero eso quiere decir que seré el director por siempre, y no quiero eso, me hago viejo, estoy cansado, es hora de que él tome el mando- miró a su consejero directamente- vamos a hacer algo al respecto…

-Pero señor, no creo que pueda formar sentimientos de la nada, deberíamos dejarlo solo…- trató de razonar el agente.

-Dejarlo solo?, con sus estúpidas ideas de romanticismo no señor, no quiero seguir en esto hasta que tenga cien años, arreglaremos las condiciones…

-Pero jefe y si Stark sospecha?- Phill no lograba hacer entrar en razón al otro sujeto.

-No digas tonterías, el regresa hoy de su viaje, bien pues daremos una fiesta de disfraces alocada como las que le gustan, con motivo de celebrar su llegada, e invitaremos a todo joven, hombre o mujer en edad de casarse y soltero en la ciudad…- brincó de su asiento intimidando al agente con su avance- haremos todo lo posible, el lugar más grande y de moda, el mejor dj la mejor comida, y caerá, tiene que caer con alguno…

Al pobre Agente solo le quedo asentir y empezar a pensar cómo hacer una enorme fiesta en 12 horas que le quedaban.

De vuelta en la mansión, el rubio brillaba los pisos con dificultad, cuando de nuevo el grito de una de sus hermanastras lo saco de sus pensamientos, Amora salió de su habitación llevándoselo por delante.

-Quítate inútil…- abrió la puerta contigua y jaló a su hermana.

-Qué te pasa? Estaba por probar una mascarilla nueva…- la otra la siguió jalando hacia la habitación de su padre dejando la puerta abierta donde el chico se asomó curioso por el alboroto.

-Padre…- Johan se puso de pie ante el grito de Amora que blandía su teléfono celular frente él.

-Que pasa cariño?...- dulcemente como solo con ella y su hermana lo hacía.

-Me han invitado y a Sharon y a todos…- la chica tomó aire- hay una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar el regreso de Tony Stark, se corre el rumor que están buscándole consorte porque por orden de Nick Fury todos los jóvenes solteros en edad de casarse deben asistir…

-Tony Stark…- gritoneó su hermana dando saltitos- es multimillonario, se imaginan?... si logramos pescarlo toda la vida está resuelta…

-Y es tan guapo…- pasaba fotos del mencionado en el Facebook.

-Eso quiere decir que yo iré también?...- murmuró tímidamente el chico desde la entrada, ambas rubias estallaron en risas.

-Te imaginas? Hola Tony, solo soy un harapiento mucamo, pero ámame…- se burló cruelmente Amora.

-Señor Stark elíjame, así no pueda verme por lo enano y la poca carne que tengo en el cuerpo…- Shanon se volvió con una sonrisa venenosa- no seas iluso alguien como él nunca se fijaría en algo tan insignificante como tu…- espetó, el chico que nunca sabia cuando rendirse cuando de pelea se trataba enrojeció de rabia.

-Y porque no he de ir, soy parte de la familia, y dice que por orden de Fury todos debemos asistir…- apretó los puños a los costados buscando valor.

-Si bueno eso dice, no veo razón porque no debas asistir…si cumples primero con todas tus tareas, claro está…- la sonrisa malvada de militar le asusto un poco.

-Lo haré lo prometo…- corrió a la puerta.

-Y claro debes encontrar un disfraz que usar…-señaló la pobre vestimenta que el chico llevaba

-Lo encontrare, eso seguro…muchas gracias padrastro…- cerró la puerta tras él corriendo al desván feliz.

Sacó de un baúl polvoriento el viejo uniforme de gala de su padre, Clint, Sam y Scott vinieron curiosos a mirar.

-Sí, mi padre era muy alto, pero puedo ajustarlo para que me quede…-empezó a tomar medidas cuando el intercomunicador pito desesperado.

-Steveciento…- los gritos de las dos hermanastras se confundían.

-Bueno mi disfraz esperara…- suspiró poniendo el traje sobre la cama- ya voy, ya voy…

Toda la tarde se pasó volando, entre ajustar el vestido de súper agente de Shanon o arreglarle el cabello a Amora para que pareciera una autentica hechicera, las dos iban bien escasas de ropa.

Steve suspiró con tristeza cuando la limosina tocó el claxon para que salieran.

-Ya está el auto aquí padrastro…- Johann se asomó por la puerta con una máscara roja de calavera que hizo al chico brincar un poco de la impresión.

-Pero Steveciento no estás listo aun?...- con fingida tristeza se puso una mano en el pecho.

-No porque no iré…- se encamino a su desván bastante abatido, miró por la única ventana de la oscura habitación, fuegos artificiales adornaban el cielo, un piar y chillidos de roedor atrajeron su atención a la cama- hicieron esto para mi?- sus amiguitos asintieron felices, Steve tomó el traje ya arreglado, ahora incluso con una hermosa banda y varias medallas ficticias en la solapa, se cambió veloz y bajo corriendo la escalera- gracias…- musitó feliz a los animalitos antes de salir por la puerta- espérenme…- gritó.

-Padre que no vaya, que no vaya….- gimieron las hermanastras prácticamente a coro.

-Chicas por favor, hicimos un trato, y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, no es así Steveciento?- se acercó a el chico que sonrió nervioso- linda banda, complemento perfecto no crees Sharon?...

-No yo no…- la chica se cruzó de brazos y luego cayó en cuenta- esa banda es mía pequeño ladrón devuélvemela…- se la arranco de mala manera llevándose otras partes del traje con ella.

-Y las medallas mías…- gruñó Amora ayudando a su hermana a destrozar el traje del rubio.

-Niñas es suficiente, se nos hace tarde…- ambas se apresuraron a subir al vehículo tras su padre, partieron segundos después dejando al chico en el pórtico con la ropa echa harapos.

Abatido corrió al jardín, sentándose junto al lago.

-No debo llorar soy un hombre…- se pasó el dorso de la mano con fuerza por los ojos, Bucky, Clint, Sam y Scott vinieron a consolarle- no es verdad, esto no cambiara nunca, ya no hay nada en lo que pueda creer…

-Nada, es enserio?...- una sarcástica voz vino de su lado- entonces estoy en el lugar equivocado…- el chico levanto la mirada encontrando una pelirroja hermosa en traje negro de spandex con unas graciosas alitas traslucidas en su espalda.

-Quién eres?...- se talló los ojos por si estaba soñando.

-Soy Natasha tu hada madrina amiga de tu madre y esas cosas…- el hada movió la mano frente a ella con aburrimiento, el rubio frente a ella levantó una ceja con incredulidad- que? son tiempos modernos no esperaras que me vista como en la edad media y ande cantando estupideces…si sigues en esa actitud me voy…

-No, no, espera, porque estás aquí?…- la miró expectante a lo que la mujer bufó.

-Ya deberías andar saliendo en citas estas muy mayor para ser virgen- el rubio arrugó el ceño- sabes que es verdad, así que iras al baile a buscarte una chica bonita a quien darle tu primer beso o primera vez o lo que sea…

-Ok.. pero como hare eso…- se señaló la ropa y luego el entorno, la pelirroja suspiró.

-Así…- señaló el viejo auto con su varita transformándolo en una lujosa limosina azul y muy larga- ustedes dos guarda espaldas…- Sam y Clint se volvieron humanos en trajes negros- tu, asistente…- Scott al momento era un hombre con traje elegante y una agenda electrónica- y tu serás su chofer…- y Bucky tenía toda la indumentaria y la estatura un segundo después- el hada se rascó la cabeza con la varita, claramente pensativa, tomó medidas del chico- tendré que ajustar tu cuerpo para el traje…- de dos golpecitos con la varita este creció y se tornó musculoso y muy atractivo, llevando gallardamente un traje de súper héroe con un escudo de vibranio.

-Oh dios…- al mirarse en el reflejo del auto no se reconoció- esto es increíble muchas gracias- se lanzó a darle un abrazó a la mujer.

-Si si mucho amor, se te hace tarde largo…- le dio una palmada en el trasero haciéndolo entrar al auto- será mejor que consigas algo bueno, y recuerda que esto se revierte a la media noche así que regresa antes… lo siento políticas de la compañía así que pon una alarma en tu teléfono que te alerte…

Steve sonrió, empezaron su travesía hacia la fiesta llegando increíblemente pronto al lugar.

Dentro del recinto en la zona VIP del segundo piso, Tony Stark sentado junto a su mejor amigo bostezaba aburrido. Ambos llevaban asombrosos trajes robóticos, claro está sin casco.

-Tony espabila…- le espetó el afroamericano cuando el otro cabeceó de sueño.

-Estoy aburrido Rhodey, Coulson ha estado trayendo extraños para presentármelos, todos igual de estirados y sosos…- el Agente entraba de nuevo, seguido de dos rubias bastante escasas de ropa.

-Y algunas están desesperadas por atención…- murmuró Tony entre dientes a lo que James lo codeó para que se callara, la vista desinteresada del millonario se perdió por la ventana que daba a la fiesta, buscando algo que lo sacara de su aburrimiento.

-Ellas son Amora y Sharon Schmidt presentó el agente…- Rodhes asintió con una sonrisa, tratando de lograr que su mejor amigo al menos saludara a las mujeres, para la sorpresa de todos, el millonario se puso de pie de un salto. Phill casi se arrodillo a dar gracias al cielo, iba a preguntar cuál de las chicas había sido de su agrado cuando el genio pasó por su lado saliendo de la zona y bajando las escaleras automáticamente. Caminó con habilidad entre la gente que bailaba, para alcanzar la puerta.

-Hola…- soltó a un chico vestido de súper héroe, con un cuerpo increíble y preciosos ojos azules.

-Hola…- respondió tímidamente el otro.

-No te había visto nunca por aquí, eres nuevo en la ciudad?- Tony levantó una ceja sonriendo de manera coqueta.

-Yo, no salgo mucho- Steve le miró sonriendo con amplitud, el castaño nunca había visto una sonrisa como esa.

-Ya sabes, no me importaría si tú y yo bailamos un rato…- acarició la mano libre del escudo, tomándola para jalar al chico a la pista de baile.

-Pero yo no sé bailar…- el rubio sintió incomodo como toda la gente a su al rededor los miraba.

-Solo déjate llevar…- Tony enredó sus brazos en la nuca del más alto, haciendo que este los posara en su cintura- es cuestión de encontrar el compañero correcto…- guiñó un ojo logrando un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de su acompañante.

-Te lo dije Coulson, ahora prepara el ambiente…- ordenaba Fury desde VIP, el agente hizo bajar las luces y poner la música más romántica- iré a descansar, cuando le pida matrimonio notifícame, y no permitas que nadie les moleste porque o si no le diré a Pepper que tiraste por la borda la única oportunidad que tenemos de que Stark se haga cargo de sus responsabilidades…- Advirtió secamente haciendo que el agente tragara con fuerza.

El par bailó varias canciones sin que nadie se metiera, Steve estaba bastante nervioso, sentía sus piernas hacerse gelatina ante el atractivo hombre. Tan ensimismado estaba que no noto la odiosa mirada de su padrastro que lo escrutaba con fiereza tratando de descifrar de donde lo conocía.

-Sabes?, arriba hay una terraza jardín…- seguían viéndose fanáticamente a los ojos- subamos allí, estoy aburrido de esta gente…

Steve asintió y siguió al castaño flotando como en un sueño. Las estrellas refulgían y el bullicio estaba lejos, ambos se sentaron en un banco de madera muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Nunca me había pasado esto con nadie…- Tony le miró con sus brillantes ojos, tomando su mano con suavidad- creo que lo voy a arruinar…pero supongo que valdrá la pena…

Lentamente se fue acercando al ojiazul, que cerró los ojos con anticipación, a un centímetro de sus labios, el teléfono en su bolsillo empezó a timbrar con fuerza.

-Las doce menos cinco…- asustado se levantó de su sitio tratando de salir.

-Que eres un adolecente con toque de queda? Te regañan tus padres?...- gruñó el millonario halándolo del brazo en un vano intento de retenerlo.

-No no… solo tengo que…saludar a Tony Stark… oh si debo darle la bienvenida…- asombrado notó que su nuevo cuerpo también tenía bastante fuerza así que empezó a caminar a la salida arrastrando al genio con él.

\- Pero qué demonios dices? No sabes que yo ….- más triste que furioso trataba de hacer que el hombre se detuviera.

-Solo déjame por favor tengo que irme….- se soltó como pudo y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, pasó por el lado de Phill que custodiaba la entrada.

-Pero ni siquiera se tu nombre…- Tony abatido trataba de alcanzar al otro, rápidamente el agente llamó por radio y mando a cerrar todas las puertas.

Llegando al primer piso y sin pensar lo que hacía Steve lanzó con fuerza el escudo, que golpeó con puntería asombrosa a ambos guardias y se metió entre las puertas dándole el espacio justo para salir.

-Tendré que dejarlo…- ya sin tiempo que perder subió a la limosina que ya estaba con el motor en marcha, y arranco con prontitud.

-Agentes, Limosina azul muy larga tienen que detener al hombre que lleva el traje de súper héroe- ordenó Coulson, varias sombras subieron a motocicletas persiguiendo el vehículo hasta las afueras, pero en el camino los perdieron.

Dentro del auto Steve ya llevaba de nuevo la ropa harapienta, y Scott había vuelto a ser un ratón, luego Sam y Clint se transformaron, afortunadamente Bucky cambió cuando habían aparcado. A las doce y diez minutos estaban los cinco en el viejo y pequeño auto averiado del rubio.

-Lo siento chicos…- se disculpó el rubio- estaba tan feliz, y se me fue el tiempo…

Bucky empezó a ladrar alertándolos a todos de la próxima llegada del vehículo que traía al resto de la "familia", el chico huyó a su desván cambiándose rápidamente y metiéndose entre las sabanas de la cama, lo último que necesitaba era levantar sospechas en su cruel "familia".

De nuevo en la fiesta el pobre Agente Coulson llevando el escudo en la mano practicaba un discurso frente a la zona Vip, no estaba seguro de como iniciar, dejar ir al chico seguro le traería un montón de problemas.

Toco con suavidad recibiendo una aprobación para entrar.

-Alto…- le frenó Nick cuando trató de hablar- solo explícame porque tengo aquí un Tony Stark borracho, devastado y solo…

Señaló al sofá, donde el mencionado decía incoherencias apoyándose de a poco en Rhodey que trataba de consolarlo.

-Jefe trate de detenerlo, todos los agentes han estado buscándolo, el auto no coincide con ninguno registrado aquí o en ningún estado del país, parece magia como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire, solo dejo este escudo…- explicó, el hombre de la gabardina sacó el escudo de sus manos analizándolo.

-Vibranio…- murmuró con sorpresa- tenemos grabación?...

El agente asintió y una proyección holográfica se mostraba, el atractivo chico del traje de súper héroe había lanzado el escudo con una increíble puntería, nockeando a los dos guardias y manteniendo abierta le puerta en un solo tiro. Tony se levantó de un salto, pero tuvo que detenerse un segundo, el alcohol en su cabeza lo había mareado por completo.

Tomó el escudo y trató de lanzarlo de la misma manera por el salón, sin lograr el mínimo efecto.

-Rhodey inténtalo…- le señaló el objeto circular.

-Pero que te pasa Tonos, yo no soy tu acompañante misterioso…- el genio le dio una mirada exasperada a lo que su amigo hizo lo pedido, incluso con la mano robótica de su traje el efecto no fue el mismo.

Comprendiendo un poco lo que el millonario quería, Fury y Coulson también lo intentaron, con desastrosos resultados.

-Construiré un simulador portátil, que quepa en un tráiler…- soltó el genio sin pensar- prometo casarme con el que pueda lograr hacer lo mismo que hizo el en el vídeo…

El único ojo visible de Fury se ilumino y subió la mirada dando gracias al cielo.

-Coulson, tu llevaras el simulador por toda la ciudad probando a los jóvenes solteros, emitiré un comunicado de prensa que diga exactamente lo que Stark acaba de afirmar…- el del parche empezó a teclear en su computadora mientras el agente suspiraba cansado.

-Se volvieron todos locos?...- Rhodes como siempre la voz de la razón- puede haber más de uno que pueda hacer eso, esto es una absoluta idiotez…

-Es la única pista que tenemos y me aferrare a ella…- sonrió Nick mientras el resto se ponían manos a la obra.

Al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana todos los medios ya tenían la primicia de la declaración del joven millonario.

-Steveciento…- gritó el padrastro corriendo escaleras arriba- Steveciento…donde demonios te metiste chiquillo…

-Estoy aquí padrastro…- El chico se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

-Donde están mis hijas?- escupió mirando al joven con detenimiento- y que llevas puesto… creciste?...

-Están arriba, aun durmiendo…yo... este, engorde creo por eso tuve que ponerme algo de ropa vieja de mi padre…- la verdad era que esta mañana al verse al espejo, notó que seguía siendo el chico alto y con toda su hermosa musculatura, así que decidió ocultarlo lo mejor posible usando ropa suelta, tuvo que remendar algunas camisas porque nada le iba, Johann le miraba con sospecha, pero decidió que por ahora había algo más urgente, ya vería que hacer con el muchachito- trae las bandejas de desayuno de inmediato, rápido no te quedes ahí como idiota…

Cuando el rubio alcanzó la habitación de Sharon donde la familia se reunía alcanzó a escuchar la conversación.

-Alístense ahora mismo, llegara en cualquier momento…- ordenaba el padre sacándoles varios vestidos del armario.

-Quien vendrá?…- Amora seguía medio dormida sentada a los pies de la cama de su hermana.

-El Agente Coulson, ha estado buscándolo toda la noche…- las dos chicas se miraron sin comprender.

-A quien?...- Sharon bostezó con fuerza quería seguir durmiendo.

-A ese chico de anoche…- les echó por encima varias prendas de ropa- el que golpeó a los guardias y dejo el escudo en la puerta. Dice que esta perdidamente enamorado de el…

-El Agente Coulson?...- Amora ladeó la cabeza tratando de asimilar.

-No, no no que dicen…- el hombre suspiró- Tony Stark…

-Tony Stark?...- Steve perdió el aire de sus pulmones y con él la fuerza, soltando ambas bandejas automáticamente.

-Muchacho torpe….- gruñó enfurecido- levanta eso y ayuda a mis hijas a arreglarse…

-Para que?...- Amora se acomodó junto a su hermana.

-Si está enamorado de ese chico para que nos molestamos…- Sharon se acostó cubriéndose con la manta.

-Escúchenme bien ustedes dos, aun alguna tiene oportunidad de atraparlo?- jaló la manta con brusquedad enviando las chicas al piso- Tony ha prometido casarse con la persona que logre hacer lo mismo que ese chico anoche, así que a prepararse las dos…

-Casarse?...- el rubio no salía de su ensoñación, era imposible todo lo que estaba pasando, Johann tronó los dedos un par de veces frente a sus ojos tratando de traerlo a la realidad- oh lo siento, me decía?...- el hombre lo miró de nuevo con sospecha, el muchacho ahora era más alto que él.

-Trae del sótano los zapatos de colección especiales de mis hijas…- ordenó con sequedad, tratando de no flotar demasiado en la fantasía el chico bajó, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con dureza lo alertó- padrastro?...

-Así que eras tú…- gruñó desde el otro lado de la puerta- bueno no importa, nadie lo sabrá, mis hijas tienen gran puntería, alguna podrá cazar a Stark, tu ahí te quedas…

-Pero, porque?, por favor déjeme salir…- gimoteó desesperado, notando por la mirilla como el otro hombre se alejaba escaleras arriba.

El timbre sonó y Johann se apresuró a abrir. Al otro lado de la puerta un semi dormido Phil aparecía.

-Agente Coulson es un honor, permítame presentarle a mis hijas, Amora y Sharon…- ambas chicas sonrieron al hombre que tenía un tic en el ojo por el mal gusto de la indumentaria de las chicas, más escasas de ropa que el día de la fiesta, casi parecía que llevaban bikinis.

-Encantado…- suspiró dirigiéndose al padre- les hare la prueba señor, pero he de decirle que no es sencilla, y buscamos un chico…

-Estábamos vestidas de chicos ayer no es así hermana?...- mintió descaradamente Sharon a lo que Amora asintió sin pensar- es la magia del disfraz…

-Bien…- el agente las condujo al tráiler, había un sonido peculiar, como de golpes, pero se escuchaba ahogado, decidió ignorarlo tal vez sería algún animal de granja en el establo.

Amora subió primero, bastante confiada. Hizo uno, dos, tres y cuatro intentos, pero el escudo seguía rebotando en las paredes y solo tiraba uno de los maniquís que habían puesto para la prueba.

-Solo es el cansancio…- murmuró nerviosa- déjeme hacerlo de nuevo…- el Phil asintió, pero el resultado no vario.

-Dame eso tonta, sabes que fui yo la que bailo con el…- su hermana le arrebató el escudo poniéndose en posición, de la misma manera, todos sus intentos, logro tirar los dos maniquís, pero no poner el escudo entre las puertas que terminaron cerradas en todas las ocasiones.

-Bien, creo que hemos terminado aquí…- ambas chicas abatidas, bajaron la cabeza ante la dura mirada de su padre- no hay más jóvenes que hayan asistido a la fiesta aquí, no?...

-No hay nadie más aquí señor…- Johann sonrió estoicamente.

-Ok, que tenga un buen….- y boom un sonido de madera destrozada y unos pasos apresurados por la escalera resonaron.

-Espere…podría yo hacer la prueba?- Coulson se volvió a él, estatura, medidas todo encajaba.

-Es un sirviente, él ni siquiera estuvo en la fiesta…- gruñó Sharon desesperada- es un don nadie, no esperara que Tony…

-Señorita…- la calló el agente levantando la mano- mis órdenes son hacerles la prueba a todos los jóvenes de la ciudad… y él si es un chico… por aquí por favor…

Guió al rubio al tráiler entregándole el escudo, el muchacho se puso cómodo, la prueba empezó, las puertas empezaron a cerrarse y como si lo hubiera hecho su vida entera lanzó el escudo, rebotó en ambos maniquís mandándolos al suelo y se clavó entre las puertas, un poco presumido Steve resbaló por la abertura, demostrando por completo que era el mismo chico de la noche anterior. El agente sonrió agradecido.

-Acompáñeme por favor…- con una amable sonrisa, el muchacho subió al carro del agente, seguido de sus amiguitos. Unos minutos después con el auto en marcha, dejaba atrás su horrible vida.

Arribaron a la Torre Stark, Coulson condujo a Steve al elevador y presiono el piso indicado.

-Suerte…- susurró cuando las puertas se cerraron y empezó a subir, se detuvo en una especie de loft.

-Ahí estas…- mirando por la ventana del amplio salón estaba el genio, viéndose increíblemente guapo en un traje Armani cortado a su medida- sabes las consecuencias de venir aquí no es así?...- le dedico una mirada concienzuda al chico, se veía muchísimo más atractivo sin el casco tapando parte de su rostro. Ante el escrutinio bajó la cabeza con un enorme sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, Tony se acercó a él, tomándolo de la barbilla y obligándolo a mirarle- nunca más te voy a permitir escapar de mi…

Dicho esto, posó con suavidad sus labios en los del mas alto, una caricia lenta, el rubio se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura, Stark aprovecho para hacer una intrusión fiera en la boca del otro, jalándolo hacia el sofá donde termino debajo de él, y entonces la ropa se convirtió en un estorbo.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los medios anunciaban el compromiso y próximo matrimonio del magnate tecnológico, a su vez Nicky Fury se retiraba dejándole al genio su puesto.

Y vivieron felices por el tiempo que Stan Lee, Marvel, Disney y las fujoshis lo permitan.

 **Fin.**

/

Bien que les pareció, XD si fue una locura de tarde luego de que las tres ya habíamos visto civil war, espero todos la puedan ver pronto es hermosa y la ame. Si me lo preguntan si, Sharon y Amora me caen muy mal.

Pronto tendré el siguiente capítulo de RESET así que no desesperen.

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Johann Schmidt es cráneo rojo

Rumlow es cross bones

Amora conocida como la encantadora, es una sirviente de Loki, aparece en el juego de Avengers Academy.


End file.
